1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a level setting member that sets a level according to operation by a user and a lock member that engages with the level setting member so as to lock an operation of the level setting member when the user operates the apparatus to be in a lock state
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, by operating a volume control arranged in an exposed state on an outer surface of an electronic apparatus, a recording level is adjusted. Further, it has been known a mechanism for locking a volume control such that an adjusted recording level is not changed even if the volume control is touched after the recording level is adjusted (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-102732).
However, when the user tries to lock the volume control, the volume control may be slightly moved involuntarily and the adjusted recording level may be changed. For example, in the lock mechanism discussed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-102732, concavo-convex shapes are formed on both of the volume control and the lock member for locking the volume control. The two concavo-convex shapes engage with each other to lock the volume control. When the lock member locks the volume control, the convex shape of the volume control is about to engage with the convex shape of the lock member. At this time, the volume control is moved and the concave shape of the volume control engages with the convex shape of the lock member.
The slight movement of the volume control causes the change of the adjusted recording level.